the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie Zales
Mackenzie Zales born April 17,1997 is the head cheerleader of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. She is also homecoming queen, part-time model, member of The Prom Committee and Candy Cane Princess. 'Personality' Like a cliche stereotypical "popular girl," Mackenize is always telling people off with an aggressive and uncouth manner. In episode 1 when she first meets Deandra for the first time, she immediately brings out her instinctive rudeness and determination. As someone who has a large status at Overland Park High School, Mackenize does not like it when people try to steal her status or try to become better than her. She rarely shows kindness to the student body including her own friends at times. Mackenize has a rather selfish and bratty attitude when you first meet her but behind that evil and snobby demeanor, Mackenize has a strong sense of determination and loyalty when it comes to the cheer squad against the Van Burens. She does not like to give in as shown in episode 1 when Shay Van Buren demands an apology after she calls her a "fucking liar" behind her back. Mackenzie does not give a crap whether you're her enemy or even her friend, she could care less whoever you were as long as you knew that she was basically the queen of Overland Park High School. In episode 18, it was announced that she is losing hair due to stress. She is now trying to keep her temper down, but it's hard when a rival cheer sqaud provoke her and her team. 'Relationships' Her friends are Brittnay and Trisha. They are all members of the cheer squad. Although she considers them friends, she is often seen yelling at them if she thinks they're trying to become more popular than her. She has a little sister in the first grade at Meadowlane Elementary named Caitlin. Mikayla Van Buren threatens to tell everyone that Caitlin has cooties and to push her down a flight of stairs. Although Steven Carmichael is her boyfriend, at prom she got quiet when she heard that Brittany was kissing Justin Michaelson, Ashley Katchadourian's boyfriend. In Episode 1, Deandra said that Shay had told her that she knew all about Mackenzie and Justin Michaelson. Therefore, many people believe that they had (or have) a romance. Shay Van Buren is her arch-nemesis, due to Shay eating her Lunchable in second grade, although Shay's hatred of her came after this when Mackenzie stole her place as Cheer Captain in third grade. Shay has a history of family (mom, sister, and great aunt) who were cheer captains and she hates Mackenzie for stealing her rightful spot. Appearance Doll Type: Dollar Store knockoff See Collector's Info for more information and where to buy Mackenize Zales looks like your typical Barbie Doll. Throughout the episodes she has only been shown wearing three outfits total in the first season. Her first outfit is shown in episode 1 as a green and blue dress with straps that ties around her neck. As also described in episode 1, Trisha agrees that she's really pretty. She is always seen with her hair up in a high pony tail. Her second outfit is her cheer outfit which is basically a pink uniform with the word Park across the middle. Her third outfit is the dress she wore for the 2012 Overland Park Prom. It's a strapless white dress that's floor length. In episode 14, a blood stain from Deandra's arms getting ripped off is still visible on Mackenzie's uniform, and in Episode 18 there is a flashback in which she is yelling to the dry cleaners about their inability to remove blood and semen stains, holding up the bloody uniform as an example. Throughout the series she has had a noticable baldspot on he right side of her head. Shay was the first one to ever say anything about it in the season one finale when she says "Enjoy your baldspot, bitch.". It wasn't addressed again until episode 18 when she visits a doctor to find out it's FPB (Female Pattern Baldness), which she aquired through the stresses of her daily high school life. Trivia *Mackenzie has a little sister in first grade named Caitlin. *She claims her grandfather may or may not be Pat Morita, the famed actor from Happy Days ''and ''Karate Kid, though this could be because she was drunk during the fan mail interview. *She is the Head Cheerleader, Homecoming Queen, Candy Cane princess and aparently a part-time model * She thinks that being mean and bratty keeps you on top * She has a condition called FPB (Female Pattern Baldness) that caused her bald spot and is worsened by stress. * She is on the top of the cheerleading pyramid. Category:Characters Category:Cheer Squad